


Caught in the Act

by DragonRose35



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Four times they were caught in the act by their companions, and one time they weren't.





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: *smirks* Enjoy this little gift from me to you, my little doves~ *purrs*
> 
> Poor little sweet De Sardet~ *grins*
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated~!
> 
> Until next time~
> 
> ~ D.C.

Everyone knew they were the perfect match, made for each other by the Fates. They were each other’s anchor, each other’s light, the reason they lived and loved. They would go to the end of the world for each other if they had to and it’s been proven to what lengths they would go for their love on several occasions. After all, De Sardet was  _ quite _ the magnet for trouble, so he’s been told.

But everyone knew just as well, was that they were passionate in  _ more _ ways than just one… and that has been proven far more times than their conviction.

**1.**

Kurt sighed as he made his way through the barracks, hunting down his companions. They had left him twenty minutes ago when he’d had to speak to Commander Sieglinde and now they’ve disappeared, much to his frustration. Especially since they were still on a mission.

“Captain,” a soldier greeted him with a nervous smile and pink stained cheeks.

“Soldier…” he quirked an eyebrow, arms crossed over his chest, before his eyes narrowed. “Where are they?”

“Ah… erm… his Excellency is in the training hall, but I wouldn’t go in there if I were you Captain…” the soldier said, coughing as he squirmed, letting his gaze fall and Kurt scowled in annoyance.

“Dismissed,” he muttered, stalking past the young recruit and towards the training hall. Pushing the door open roughly, he scowled when he saw De Sardet  _ pinned _ against the pillar in the middle of the room, Vasco practically devouring his mouth, cock buried deep inside of the Legate. “What the  _ fuck _ do you think you two are doing!?” he snapped, causing them to jolt and De Sardet snapped his head against the pillar with a hiss, cheeks flushed darkly.

“K-Kurt!” he choked out, eyes wide, before he moaned loudly when Vasco rolled his hips, cock pushing deeper into him.

“Mm… what does it look like we’re doing~?” The Captain purred with a smirk, amused when De Sardet hid his face against his chest, whimpering in both embarrassment and pleasure. “You were taking too long, and I’d promised my darling a good  _ fuck _ before you dragged us on this  _ mission _ of yours…~”

“Merchandise has gone  _ missing _ ,” Kurt scowled, annoyed, arms crossed over his chest.

“And~?” Vasco pressed closer to the noble, chuckling roughly as De Sardet whined in protest. “Nn… we’re almost finished~ And then we’ll go and find your…  _ precious _ missing merchandise…”

Kurt huffed in disbelief, before he shook his head, turning roughly and leaving the room, deciding to stand guard outside so no other poor soul had to witness his companions defiling their training hall. “Insufferable Naut…” he muttered to himself.

**2.**

Aphra frowned as she walked through the forest, stepping carefully through the undergrowth. She’d been tracking a rare beast, studying it on her own, when she’d come across a strange trail. It had started at a disturbed flower patch, one of beautiful purple and red flowers that had a strange silver pollen dusted everywhere. She kept her distance from the patch, not certain it wasn’t poisonous, before she started following the trail through the forest, deeper into it.

After a minute or two, she immediately became alert when she heard soft groans and whimpers. Her first thought was that someone was in  _ trouble _ … before she got closer and saw exactly what was going on.

Her face flushed darkly, eyes wide, when she witnessed De Sardet and Vasco, locked together in passion as the Captain fucked the Legate roughly, almost  _ feral _ in their coupling. Upon closer inspection, Aphra saw the same silver pollen dusting Vasco’s clothing- still attached to his body- and De Sardet’s own, which was just  _ feet _ from her hiding spot.

Realizing the pollen was most certainly the cause of this, she turned away, staying in her hiding spot even as she continued to hear their passion. She would have to look them over, after all, when they were…  _ finished _ .

It seemed like hours before they were finally done, and Aphra waited several minutes for them to calm down, before she intervened, clearing her throat to alert them of her presence. “Excuse me, De Sardet… but perhaps before you go on your merry way, I should give you a quick check up to make sure the pollen was nothing more than a simple aphrodisiac.” She spoke, slightly amused at De Sardet’s horrified and embarrassed expression, even as the Captain scowled at her, less than impressed with her eavesdropping.

“Y-yes, of course…” he coughed, squirming, dropping his gaze to the ground.

When they had gone back to Aphra’s camp, she conducted a simple check up, amused when Vasco seemed to be more touchy-feely than normal.

She suspected that the aphrodisiac was still in their system and would be for another good few hours.

Poor De Sardet…

**3.**

Father Petrus was always careful to avoid De Sardet when he was in the throes of passion with his lover, but he should have known they had no limits to where they made love. They were in San Matheus, visiting the Mother Cardinal to report to her the success of a mission, and when they were dismissed, the two young men had immediately disappeared from their sight.

Eyes narrowed, the Father left them be for the moment as he himself made his way to the church within the Cardinal’s palace, to set his mind at ease and relax after the trying past few days. However when he entered the room, he gave pause when he heard hushed voices.

“This is the  _ church _ , Vasco…” De Sardet’s voice was breathless and quiet, embarrassed and aroused both and Father Petrus narrowed his eyes. “Y-you can’t seriously want to…”

“Mm… and why not darling…~?” Vasco purred quietly, doing something to cause the boy to moan. “There’s just something so  _ delightfully _ thrilling about fucking you  _ here _ … commiting an act of lust within a sanctuary such as this…~ I’ve wanted to defile you here ever since that bastard Domitius sneered down on us.”

“A-and this… mm… this is your way of p-payback…?” De Sardet gasped rather loudly and Father Petrus sighed, shaking his head as he made his way to the confessional they hid within.

Knocking on the door, he heard De Sardet squeak in horror, “My child, if you could  _ not _ defile our sacred grounds, I would truly appreciate it. However, if you  _ must _ , I would advise you to keep  _ quiet _ .” He spoke, terribly exasperated and fondly amused, before he turned away and left the church, trusting them to make the right decision.

“V-Vasco w-wait- nh~!”

Father Petrus immediately regretted his trust, reaching a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose as he left completely, deciding he didn’t care enough to intervene.

**4.**

Constantin pouted as he left his study, making his way down through the palace to go find his cousin, who had disappeared an  _ hour _ ago to look for a document for him in the archives. Honestly, it doesn’t take an hour to find something so simple, does it? Apparently he underestimated the difficulty, though.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his blonde hair as he made his way down the stairs, “Honestly cousin, how hard is it to find this little document?” he questioned to himself, making his way to the archives, before pausing when he heard a soft moan and he squeaked, eyes wide and cheeks flushed as he quickly realized what was going. “O-oh…” he breathed out, flicking his tongue out to wet his lips.

Sneaking quietly through the door, he bit his lower lip as he peered around a bookshelf, swallowing hard when he saw his cousin lying on a table, with the handsome Captain looming over him. Books and papers were strewn around him as De Sardet moaned with every thrust of the Captain’s cock and Constantin was immediately jealous when he saw the beauty that it was.

It was no secret that Constantin was a man with many loves- both women and men- but it  _ was _ a secret that he was a complete and  _ total _ cock-slut when it came to the men he was with. A size queen through and through, and oh Vasco’s cock was  _ perfect _ … long and thick and- apparently  _ tattooed _ .

Constantin squirmed, finding himself aroused as he watched the good Captain fuck his cousin, thrusts deep and powerful as they made De Sardet lose himself with the pleasure. The princeling suddenly found himself wanting to take himself in hand, but felt ashamed at the want, even as he kept watching,  _ captivated _ at the sight.

“Nn… V-Vasco…~” De Sardet gasped with pleasure as the Captain suddenly shifted his angle and Constantin moaned quietly as he realized he must have found the little bundle of nerves inside of De Sardet that would make him see stars.

“ _ Seas _ , darling… look at you…~” Vasco growled pleasurably, eyes narrowed and dark. “You take my cock so  _ well _ …~”

“Mm… M-made for you…~” De Sardet answered, breathless as he panted, rocking into the thrusts. “ _ Please _ …~ Please touch me, my Captain~”

Constantin couldn’t help it as he let his hand fall, palming at his cock through his clothes, leaning against the bookshelf as he bit his lower lip. It was beyond arousing, watching his cousin get fucked and he no longer felt shameful for the want as the Captain fucked De Sardet hard and deep.

When De Sardet fell apart, so did Constantin, as he shuddered, biting his hand to keep from making a sound as he spilled against his trousers. De Sardet moaned, spilling over his chest and stomach as Vasco fucked him. Constantin didn’t leave until he saw the beautiful man bury himself deeply within his cousin, growling with his pleasure as he found his release.

When he next saw the two, he flushed darkly when Vasco smirked knowingly at him, and when they were alone, he could swear his heart was beating a mile a minute, “ _ Next _ time, little princeling… you should be more discreet if you’re going to watch me fuck your pretty little cousin…~” Vasco purred, his words causing De Sardet to choke on his breath as Constantin hid his face in embarrassment. “Or I could  _ let _ you watch~? He is oh so  _ pretty _ in the throes of passion, isn’t he~?” he teased and De Sardet squeaked, hitting Vasco in the chest.

“Vasco!”

De Sardet didn’t know just how  _ tempting _ the offer was to the kinky little princeling. An offer Constantin  _ ached _ to take advantage of, knowing Vasco was  _ serious _ . “Yes…” Constantin answered with a smirk, shocking his cousin and he grinned wickedly, looking into the eyes of his dear cousin. “Yes, he is~”

**5.**

Siora couldn’t sleep, plagued with thoughts of her clan. After everything that had happened, she wasn’t sure what to do anymore. Sighing, she shook her head before she stood from her sleeping mat, silent as she made her way up the stairs and to De Sardet’s room, remembering his words of how she could always talk to him if she needed to.

She slowed to a halt outside the door, hesitating as she suddenly remembered that Vasco had gone to bed with De Sardet, as he often did now. She had heard rumors among the others how they caught the two in the midst of their passion, but she had never done so herself, thankfully. The act of making love was such a sacred thing and she would feel guilty if she interrupted them.

She stayed silent, conflicted, before she realized she could hear nothing from the man’s room. With a curious tilt of her head, she proceeded cautiously, pushing open the door slowly and silently, before she paused, breath escaping her when she saw what she did.

De Sardet was sleeping peacefully in the arms of his Captain, the blanket strewn across their bodies. It was such a  _ sweet _ and beautiful sight and Siora smiled softly, her heart soft as she watched them for a few moments more.

It was  _ this _ that made her realize what she would do. She would stay with De Sardet and help him to complete his mission. For he is her greatest friend and she would want for nothing more. To be there for him, like he had for her.

With a soft smile, she closed the door, turning to walk back down the stairs. When she laid upon her mat, she had no trouble giving herself to the realm of sleep, peaceful and calm for the first time in a long time, unaware that underneath that blanket, her two friends had still been connected in the aftermath of their love making.


End file.
